(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory card connector and more particularly, to a universal memory card connector, which has a pivot shaft member pivotally provided in the front side of the insertion hole for memory card and rotatable between two positions to control the gap of the insertion hole for the insertion a different type of memory card.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Various different types of memory cards, such as SD memory card, MMC and MMC4.0 memory card, MS memory card, XD memory card, SM memory card, mini SD memory card, RS-MMC memory card, RS-MMC4 memory card, and etc are commercially available. These memory cards have different sizes. Therefore, universal memory card connectors are developed for receiving any of a variety of memory cards.
A conventional universal memory card connector is known comprising a metal top cover, a terminal holder block, and multiple metal conducting terminals. The universal memory card has a common insertion hole for the insertion of any of a variety of memory cards. The common insertion hole has a stepped structure. When inserting a thin type memory card (for example, mini SD memory card) into the common insertion hole, the thin type memory card may be tilted or biased toward the left or right side and forced to hit the row of metal conducting terminals at the front side of the terminal holder block, causing the metal conducting terminals to be curved or damaged.
The applicant of the present invention filed an application for patent on May 11, 2005 under application Ser. No. 11/126,222, entitled “Universal memory card adapter having movable door”, that eliminates the aforesaid drawback. According to this design, the memory card adapter comprises a movable door horizontally pivotally mounted in the stepped receiving open side thereof to control insertion of different memory cards. The movable door has a doorplate pivotally mounted in the stepped receiving open side and dividing the stepped receiving open side into an open type insertion slot and a sheltered insertion slot to match the insertion of different memory cards, a spring member for holding the doorplate in a normal close position, and a control spring strip, which normally stops the doorplate in the normal close position and is disconnected from the doorplate upon insertion of a matching memory card. This design is functional, however it uses a number of parts, complicating the installation and increasing the cost.